Decisions, Decisions
by N. Harmonik
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog talks about twelve official girls whom he likes and/or is liked back by in an effort to decide which gal to choose. If you honestly thought Amy, Mina and Sally were the only ones...


This only showcases the girls that have ever loved any official Sonic and/or been loved by any official Sonic, whether reciprocated or not. The only exception is Robecca as she merely fell briefly in love with Sonic because he was imitating Antoine and speaking with a French accent, something that attracted her. Rouge the Bat also doesn't count because Evil Sonic was the one she fell for; Fiona and Bunnie count because Archie Sonic was attracted to them however temporarily it was.

If you're going to flame (or, even better, constructively criticize), at least don't just because you despise some of the girls mentioned.

Oh and, er, allow me a brief moment of immaturity. Ahem: In your faces, Son-Whichever-Girl-You-Want-Him-To-Be-With Fanatics! Phbbbbbbbt!

Decisions, Decisions

By N. Harmonik

I have a big problem: my attention's divided between twelve girls.

I can't decide who I like better and I don't want to break the other girls' hearts. Oh wait, you probably don't know about all of them. Here goes.

First, my number two fan, Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog who follows me wherever I go. She has been ever since some Tarot cards predicted I would be her destiny or something like that. She may be fairly annoying with her constant attempts to woo me into marrying her when I'm only fifteen and she's only twelve but she has a big heart. Not to mention, she can wield a hammer and a crossbow pretty well.

Second is Breezie, an aqua-coloured hedgehog robot in a red dress. She used to work for her creator, Robuttnik. She tried and succeeded in making me fall for her and luring me into a trap. Good thing she had a change of heart at the last moment. She's awfully charming (maybe a little too charming) and can use her robotic powers to get out of sticky situations. Did I mention she's also very hot?

Bunnie Rabbot's a cream-coloured rabbit (in case you couldn't figure it out) who's had her legs and left arm Roboticized. Luckily, I was there to keep the rest of her body from becoming robotic. Her southern accent's kinda cute and she frequently calls me 'Sugarhog.' She might not like being part robot but she admits it makes her extremely strong, which is useful in combat.

From the Kingdom of Soleanna is Princess Elise III. Her personality is as bright as her smile. Even though she's still not queen (I think she would have to marry someone for that to happen...), she has been ruling Soleanna ever since she was a little human girl...and doing a terrific job too as the people can tell you.

Fiona Fox used to hate me because she thought I had abandoned her (that's not true, I just couldn't find her, that's all)! Luckily, we got over that misunderstanding a few years later. She can be a little bit prideful and can resent people for a long time but she's quite bright and capable of carrying on a fight by her lonesome.

If you think merhogs – part hedgehog, part fish – don't exist, then you obviously haven't met Merna, one heck of a babe with pale grey skin, yellow scales and a huge heart. She comes from the underwater city of Submerbia and she has the ability to call for help from any kind of sea creature.

I know of at least one girl who has a great singing voice: Mina the Mongoose! Add to that fur that's a nice shade of yellow along with long purple hair and you've got a popular star! Being a mongoose, she can also run faster than the average person (though not as fast as yours truly). She's great with kids as well!

Miss Possum's a western gal who's the sheriff of a town called Thirsty Gulch and a great one too. She also owns a saloon stocked with chili dogs and beer… _Root _beer, that is! She can dish out trouble to any bad guys who have the guts to mess up her town and then some.

I can't forget Roxie, a grey and white raccoon. She used to be a waitress Bert's Diner but is now the co-owner of it along with Bert Who. She knows how to take care of herself and makes great chili dogs! That girl is defiant of anyone who would threaten her hometown's freedom or her own.

When you hear the word, 'princess,' you probably think of a spoiled brat in a frilly pink dress who can't even bear the thought of having one of her nails broken, right? Well, that's the exact opposite of Princess Sally Alicia Acorn. A born leader, she likes to get down and dirty, going on missions to battle Robotnik. She's not strong but her fighting skills and handheld computer, Nicole, more than make up for that.

I know you won't believe this but another girl whom I like, Sara, is a human with a cat's tail! Being the president's daughter, she's quite a bit spoiled, a little manipulative and not too smart (she once mistook Knuckles the Echidna for a mole) but can still be nice and knows how to comfort.

And then there's my number one fan, Sonnet, a brown squirrel who wears pink clothes with her hair done up in a pony tail and chews bubble gum. She's even more obsessed with me than Amy. After all, when was the last time Amy changed her name so it would sound almost exactly like mine, showed off a huge amount of my merchandise that she owned, jumped off a roof so I would catch her, chewed bubble gum that was _supposedly _chewed by me once and swooned when I touched her shoulder? …Wait, scratch that last one. When _was _the last time I touched Amy at all except when I had to rescue her?

And last but not least, Tiara Boobowski, a brown Manx cat with an attitude (and _very_ nice clothes). She, along with her dad, Gazebo, guards the six Rings of Order. If any evil-doers, including Eggman, were to get their hands on these things…well, I'll leave that to your imagination. You have to admire a girl who takes her work seriously yet still is fun to be around.

Sigh… So many great girls, so many choices. Maybe I should just stay single…or become a polygamist.

The End


End file.
